The Events and Happenings of a Food-Loving Waitress
by Bitter-Black-Beans
Summary: A series of drabbles about the cute, food-loving waitress from Echo Village for HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Themes Challenge.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

„I'm planning to open a restaurant in a promising new place called Echo Village. Why don't you come and work here with me?"

With just those few sentences, Felicity agreed to leave her old home town and travel to Echo Village.

It wasn't a decision she pondered about for too long – in fact, it was a quite easy decicion for her.  
She has harbored a love for traveling and seeing new places since a long time ago.

She has always enjoyed working with Clement a lot, too.

„Let's go in!"

Her thoughts are interrupted as she's ushered into the farmhouse.

* * *

 _There's a serious lack of fics about the bachelorettes from the newer hm games, so I decided to undo this wrong a little by tackling this challenge._  
 _I choose Felicity for the challenge because I find her quite relatable and thus easier to write than, for example, Michelle._

 _Plus I just married her in the game, so yeah._


	2. River

**River**

Warmly, the sun shines down on the colorful leaves that are covering the ground.

Walking along the river, accompanied by crunching noised from the leaves, is Felicity.  
Her gaze falls on the fish that are swimming around the the clear river water.

„Maybe I should go and grab my fishing rod?"

Mumbling to herself, she ponders.

Should she bother Clement with making a fish dish a week before the Fishing Festival or not?

„Hey, Felicity!"

Upon hearing her name she turns around, only to be faced with a salmon.

„Do you want it?"

She's going to bother Clement after all.

* * *

 _The person who is offering the salmon is the farmer. Still haven't decided with what gender I'll go for them._

 _Probably going with the female farmer Rio/Rachel though, since I kind of want to include the "Girlfriend?" event._

 _Also, writing exactly 100 words is harder than I thought..._


	3. Farm

**Farm**

One of the things Felicity really likes about her brand new home is the local farm.

Every time she visits it, it's full of life: adorable pets and livestock march around grassy fields, fruit trees are in full bloom and promise fresh fruit soon, beautiful flowers sway in the wind.

The abundance of various fresh, ripe vegetables that would be perfect ingredients for all sorts of dishes is a plus too.

But the best part about the local farm hast to be the owner of the farm, Rio. After all, she has found a wonderful and supportive friend in her!


	4. Warmth

**Warmth**

"Whew, we've collected a bunch of leaves!"

Felicity lets out a giggle as she watches the young farmer sigh in exaggerated fashion, feigning exhaustion.

"We really have a lot! We might have collected a bit too much even..."

"Nonsense! Dunhill's probably going to give us some extra yams for that. Mmmm, lots of warm delicious yams..."

Rio dreamily mumbled the last part.

"Hehe, you're making me hungrier by the minute!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get some yams!"

"Okay!"

Laughing, the two girls run towards the festival ground while carrying bundles of colorful autumn leaves in their arms.

* * *

 _I actually had to shorten the original draft by a lot. I seem to be really wordy when I don't need to be, haha._


	5. Clouds

**Clouds**

Clouds.

Clouds in a sweet, milky pond - that's the way Felicity would describe the dessert Rio has made for her.

"What did you call this again?"

"Floating Island. Or Snowball Soup, as my granny liked to call it."

"I'd call it Cloud Soup."

"Cloud Soup?"

"Yes. It looks like there are clouds in my bowl and it tastes heavenly! I could marry you for it!"

"O-oh..."

„Is something wrong?"

„NO! I mean, no, there's nothing wrong."

„? If you say so."

Felicity continues devouring her dessert in delight, oblivious to the faint pink blush forming on her friend's cheeks.

* * *

 _When I was little, I thought that I was eating clouds when I got to eat Floating Island... thus there came the idea for this chapter!_

 _BTW, Snowball Soup is how Floating Island is know as in my mother tongue, Estonian. (It's also called Swimming Islands sometimes)_


End file.
